


Guilty Pleasures Two

by Tdelicot



Series: Guilty Pleasures [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex acts, Slavery, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Two months later the F.B.I. agents are sent back to the Guilty Pleasures sex club for where a slave traffic ring had started up with six women taken from the club. All six women have red hair and it's Scully mission is to put her self  out into the club to be noticed.





	1. Chapter 1

Two months later.....

No one even really noticed about the six beautiful women taken from the Guilty Pleasures sex club and brought out and sent over seas to a Arabia city Medina with the King Bibn and his son Prince Isreal wanting his women giving them pleasure in many ways. None of the women were married or had regular boy friends.

So far of the six women taken. Only two have lived up to expectations with the sex acts, or else the four others were given to others with a huge payment in return. Joan Ember of Washington, D.C. and Debbie Collins of Virginia visiting the area for two weeks vacation had heard a great deal about the club.

And now they were brought and sold as slaves for the king and son. Both women were bathed, shaven, given beautiful robes and jewels to wear. Along with being fed really well and drinks, in spite the fact that the drinks were drugged tainted with some sort of sexual enhancements to give themselves to the Shrek and others in the harem.

Joan and Debbie were feeling strange after drinking the wine that was given to them in the waiting area. Someone name Siam said that his son Isreal will be arriving in five minutes for the viewing of there bodies.

"I will not! Joan cried out as Siam came over to her to remove the robe off her or else she would be beaten to a post and flogged several times to her body mostly her breasts and shaven pussy.

Otherwise Debbie listened to what he ordered with removing her robe to be completely nude with her red hair flowing down onto her shoulders. Isreal walked into the waiting area. He was handsome with his dark features with his hair, skin and deep brown eyes and his age 27 years old.

"Slaves please come to my quarters so that I can have the two of you pleasure me, and I will do the same in return." He responds with placing a hand on Joan's right breast to have her not flinch at all or else she would be punish.

Siam told the two to move with following behind the son of the king or else more punishment would be taken further with their bodies.

*****************************************************************************************************

Manager Alfred Cummings had more reports coming into his office by the families of the six women had disappeared from the Guilty Pleasure club.

He had no idea what was going on again. Even though his club didn't need more bad news after the first time months back with the women 's organs being sold.

He needed before more women disappeared to speak with the F.B.I. to help with trying to find out who is behind it inside his club. He would leave his office for a few hours telling his secretary that he needed to run an errand.

"If there is a problem Jackie. Have Anthony take care of the problem until I get back from running the errand. Ok?" He asked with putting on his coat with the weather outside with a hawk on it with the temperatures dipping in the low teens.

Forty minutes later he arrived at the J. Edgar Hoover building to speak with A.D. Walter Skinner having called him earlier to speak with him about the disappearances of red hair women from his club.

Taking the elevator to the sixth floor with stopping to have a pass by the security guard. He walked off the elevator to head for Skinner's office with the hallways busy with employees for the early afternoon.

Moving into the outer office for where his secretary Evelyn is busy working on the computer terminal. She looks up from the screen. "How can I help you, sir?" She asked with waiting for his response.

"I am here to see A.D. Skinner. My name is Alfred Cummings from the Guilty Pleasures sex club. He knows that I am coming, I called earlier."

"Hold on please while I see he's ready to speak with you, Mr. Cummings." Picking up the phone to buzz his office. She started to speak with her husband about his appointment has arrived. A moment later she tells him to go right into the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like this one bit Mr. Skinner. After what happened the last time, I don't need more bad news against the club. Is there anything you can do to try and find out on what has happened to the ladies?" He asked sounding like he was begging to the A.D.

"I will see what I can do about sending in teams inside once again and find out what is going on. I will be speaking with them at some point today. So don't worry we will get to the bottom of all this." Skinner says with getting up to shake his hand before leaving.

"Thank you so much for all of you're help Mr. Skinner. I wouldn't want to see any one of your teams get hurt in the process." He replies with shaking his hand before walking out of his office.

He felt some what better once he walked out of the building and head back to the Guilty Pleasures sex club. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Dana Scully had gotten the call from Mulder down in the basement to head for Skinner's office. She had just gotten back from visiting a friend in the hospital after having a baby boy. However when she walked in with Mulder sitting in the middle of the office. He tells her to lock the door to give her a quickie with sucking her pussy and fucking her quick and hard.

Ever since their relationship had developed into more sexual since the first case with the Guilty Pleasures sex club. She has been enjoying life so much more better. In spite the fact she is barren and can't have children.

"Mulder what are you doing? We need to be up in Skinner's office for a new case." She says with wearing the shirt he loves so much. Plus she stopped wearing underwear just to keep on playing games with him.

"Not for an hour Scully. So we have plenty of time to play around. Come bring yourself over to me with your beautiful pussy so that I can taste it." He responds with a smirk on his face with her coming over to pull down the skirt and onto the floor to expose her shaven pussy that he loves the most.

She was going to die today and go into heaven with his tongue currently on her clit. He was holding onto her in order not to move all that much with her squirming.

Every ounce of will power was gone with Mulder sucking her clit right now and every nerve ending inside her pussy was on fire. All of a sudden he carries her over to the table that was cleared earlier by him to continue his mouth and tongue on her.

It's a good thing she was moaning softly or they would have everyone of the agents hearing the screams to come running down into the basement.

"Scully, you taste so delicious!" He comes up for air after she throws her head back after suffering with a small orgasm to wet his face. While giving him the chance to lap her up with his tongue and mouth.

"OMG!" She moans out once again with his entire mouth on her.

He was rock hard inside of his pants and boxers and needed to come out for air to fuck her nice and hard until the meeting. This will certainly loosen her every nerve in her body. As he places the tip of his cock into her wet entrance. And simply pushed in after grabbing her legs to open wider for his hard cock into her.

She cries out with Mulder placing a hand over her mouth to give her a real ride. She was able to feel every inch, ridge of his enormous cock inside of her hitting up against her cervix to hurt until he changed the angle into her G-Spot.

GOD! She was on fire with her own desire with an orgasm building down below her belly, when it finally lets go to gush coating his cock inside of her deep. Feeling this happening with Scully having held back with his own. He decides to let go himself with every ounce of his energies to have his orgasm arrive into her dripping down out of her. The table and most of all the floor that needs to be cleaned once they were done before moving out of the office to head for the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A.D. Walter Skinner was waiting for everyone to arrive to discuss the case. Skinner was very anxious for the meeting to begin.

Evelyn had called him in his office to let him know that everyone has arrived. It was going to be crowded never the less. As Pendrell and Angela Markinson still on reassignment in the Washington, D.C. region. Right after it was Doggett and Monica Reyes both ladies needing to have their hair dyed to the color of red. With only Dana Scully having the red hair.

It was going to be dangerous with her mostly no doubt being a target. Since anyone would be able to tell that Monica and Angela are not true red heads.

Everyone either sat down or stand with having adding only two other chairs since the last time dealing with the Guilty Pleasures sex club.

"All right here is the story everyone. Six women during the past six weeks have disappeared from the club. We have no idea where they have gone. Since their bodies haven't turned up any place. And the only evidence is the fact that all six women are red heads." He makes the announcement to have Angela to be the first one to say something.

"Does this mean sir that we need to dye our hair color in order to work the crowd or employees inside the sex club?" She says with licking her chops with getting back into the place having some fun. Even though in this case depending on who wants her will than be a dangerous game of cat and mouse.

"Yes agent Markinson. I want you and Monica to have it done tonight with the Washington, D.C. Hair salon opened until 11 p.m. this evening. I have already had my secretary check for me on what time it's supposed to close."

"Sir you have mention that none of the six women haven't shown up any where. Is it possible that they might be some part of a slave operation with sending them overseas some where?" Mulder asked now worried about the life of Dana Scully.

"That is one option agent Mulder. I would like to have other options explored as well. I would hate to think that those women might be overseas as slaves." Skinner has a knot in his throat just thinking about what is happening to them every single minute of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

After the meeting was over. Angela and Monica headed on over to the hair salon to have their hair dyed red for the case. Hopefully it will work out for where they will be able to get noticed.

Angela had asked Pendrell not to wait. She would drive her vehicle home after it was done. Even though they have started a relationship the past month. And she was enjoying herself with him having full of surprises for when it comes to his wit, humor, jokes and most of all his cock making her happy in many ways, along with his mouth and tongue.

Angela and Monica didn't have to wait all that long to have the two salon specialists to begin working on dying their hair. They had asked how long it was going to take with the process for which they were happy with the overall results.

There were no problems at all throughout the entire process especially for Angela needing to get used to the bright red. Monica didn't mind at all. Since she had red hair in her younger days before she even met John Doggett and marrying the past few years.

"Ladies you're all set. I hope you're going to enjoy it with your men?" Jenny replied with working with Angela, while Allison had two appointments waiting for her after finishing up with Monica.

When the both agents had arrived home. John Doggett was over whelmed to see his wife Monica in red hair. It had made her more sexier than ever in his eyes. Even though she did it because of the case.

When she had walked inside the house. John was sitting on the black leather couch reading the case file once more with trying to catch maybe a hint of a clue to who it might be involved in the slave traffic ring.

"OMG! Monica your beautiful...." He announces with getting up from the couch to kiss her hard and deep.

Since she already knew what his intentions were going to be in a moment.

*****************************************************************************************************

City of Medina

Joan Ember and Debbie Collins were hurting like hell from the sexual acts performed with the King and son Isreal.

Currently they were being bathed once again to be cleansed before they go at it again. Both ladies didn't know what pain was like until being here in the palace of Medina.

Their private parts had been sucked, licked, and most of all chewed on with the King's and son pleasure. They didn't know just how much longer they will be able to last. Joan's anal hurt the worst with being fucked several times by them. Since the king and son liking the position so very much.

Joan slowly walked over to Debbie in the water to see on whether she is was all right. "What's wrong?" She asked with great concern.

"My nipples hurt like hell Joan. Those bastards biting them to almost making them bleed. Next time I am going to punch one of them out with my fist. I don't care if they get rid of me. It's better than suffering their torture on my body." She cries out with Joan worried as heck on what can actually happen to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica wasn't able to think straight with her husband pounding deep inside of her with her legs being held by him on the couch. Every time lately, he has been catching her off guard with his mood to have sex.

She was moaning out loud with each and every stroke into her pussy wet and dripping. He was a big man for when it came to his penis and very wide to be stretching her still with his in and out of her to hit the cervix causing pain and pleasure at the same time.

"OMG John! Please let up a little you're killing me." She cries out up into his face with his eyes open.

"Their won't be no letting with those women having been taken for the slave traffic ring. Where ever they are no doubt they will be used as sex toys with every part of their bodies being abused." He responds with the information about slavery over seas and even here in the states.

"Fine John, I get you're point. Please finish me off before I die without having another orgasm." She started to rub her clit hard with her thumb and forefinger. It was when her husband continued with his pounding even though no longer as hard like before. But it will be again once he starts working her insides with his cock and with her rubbing her throbbing clit.

She was moaning loud again with the pressure of her rubbing and her husband's pounding. He was on the verge of his own orgasm very soon.

Three more hard strokes into her. He was able to cum inside leaving his seed inside, along with her own wetness dripping out of her once again.

*****************************************************************************************************

11 p.m. Medina Palace

Debbie screamed out when three of the guards were holding onto her after trying to hit the son Isreal, after he tried to go down on her pussy and suck her clit. She wanted no part of him when he was doing this to her.

Isreal was mad as hell with the bruising to his right side of his face. "Take the bitch and flog her several times. Make sure you hit her nipples and pussy several times, and then I want the three of you to fuck her brains out many times to teach her a lesson. Understand?" He spits out at the woman screaming with being pulled into the other room.

"Yes, sir Isreal." Arab H. replies to his order. No doubt the king will be hearing all about it very soon....

Moments later Debbie was tied to two large poles with her wrists and ankles inside cuffs spread wide. She had a blind fold over her eyes. However they decided to hear her scream from the flogging of the belts all three of them had. One for the back and two for the front.

Once the shots hit her breasts and pussy. She was screaming out from the pain. Several more for the back hitting her ass to bring up welts, the same for her breasts and down below.

Several more hitting the top parts of her nipples, and hitting her clit to make it throb further from the belts. All three of the guards were laughing and didn't give a damn for the well being of the woman they were flogging.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: Please be warned that this chapter will deal with sexual violence. 

The three guards were large in structure over all including their penis. Debbie was being still flogged several more times before one of the guards grabbing her hips to plunge his enormous cock into her pussy hard.

She screamed as he enter her at a pace that she wasn't able to understand why they were doing this listening to Isreal with his orders.

"Beg for mercy woman or else we will be continuing hurting you." The guard fucking her says into her face with tears falling down her face. He twisted her nipples with letting go of her hips. "Beg I said!" As he continued to twist her nipples hard to have her screaming from the torture of what he was doing.

Another guard came behind her placing some type of gel into her anus with his fingers and on his cock to enter her anus with pushing hard inside of gentle. She cried out again with the awful pain she was feeling right now, while the first guard continued to punish her hard with his strokes into her pussy dripping going against her own nature.

The violence continued.....

When they took her down with all three of them taking their turns to rape her over and over. She was weakening with each man entering her hard and doing further damage inside. She was just about ready to pass out when she felt the belts again while laying on the floor with her legs spread out.

Meanwhile Joan tried talking to the King and Isreal with stopping those men hurting her badly. "I plea with the both of you to stop this madness now. She is going to die if you don't stop it. I will give you what ever you want from me." She says with the both of them saying the following.

"If you agree. We would like to make you pregnant and have our child. If you say yes, we will stop the torture on you're friend."

She had no choice but to agree to the idea to stop what they were doing to Debbie. " I agree. Now please go tell your guards to stop." She takes in a deep breath into her lungs waiting for Isreal to move out of the room and head for where Debbie is located.

"Very well I shall go now and tell them." He leaves.

"Expect you to be ready this evening into my room. I want you to eat and bathed in a few moments while I call the maids to clean and feed you."

"I understand you're order." Joan replies with three of the maids comes in to take to clean up and be feed food to recharge her energies for tonight's activities.

*****************************************************************************************************

Dana Scully was trying out the new clothes she would be wearing to bait who ever is taking the women as slaves and sent else where. She will be wearing a low cut red dress way above the knees. Along with her cross for which she never goes without accept for a few times during the years.

Fox Mulder is going to have a fit once he sees the dress and the heels she is going to be wearing. He's going be coming over in thirty minutes to check her out. Including spending time having sex with her. She's been wanting it so bad the past week with the both of them finishing up different cases for the director and A.D. Walter Skinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Scully had kept on the red dress with no bra or underwear for when she scares the hell out of Fox Mulder. He's not going to no what to do next afterwards.

There was a knock on her door. She walked over to it to open it with a Mulder wearing his sexy black leather jacket.

"OMG! Scully what a great dress you picked out. You are surely to be seen wearing that red dress by anyone and including those involved with the slave ring." He replies with having a lump in his throat when Scully closes the door and push in against it with her body. "What are you doing Scully?" He tries to push her away when she kisses him hard with being equal now with the six inch(fuck me pumps).

"What does it look like Fox Mulder?" As she rubs her pussy into him grinding, while her hand was busy opening up his belt buckle in order for her to get her hand inside his boxers and grab his cock and suck.

"Jesus! Scully, you should of warmed me on what you plan to do with wearing that damn dress." She is able to get into white boxers and take hold of his semi hard cock.

She gets busy as he squirms with her mouth taking him fully down her throat to begin sucking all sides of his ridged penis. It was at this time that Fox Mulder wasn't able to control himself with pushing her head into him further....

It was a good thing she was able to control her gag reflex or else she would be spitting all over her dress and Mulder.

The both of them were making all types of noises from what she was doing to her partner/friend and now lover the past couple of months. 

She was able to make him come in a few moments with getting him hard as a rock and sucking for all of her's worth with her mouth and tongue. He cried out when he came deep inside of her mouth. While she was drinking every drop of his cum down her throat and wiping the few droplets from the side of her mouth with her hand and releasing him from his grips.

After a few moments....It was turn about fair play with Scully now and taking off that dress completely.

He pushed her now against the same door with pulling down the straps down below her breasts. After he does this with no fighting from her. He begins with massaging and sucking each breast one at a time to get the rosy peaks hard as a rock....

She is moaning softly with Mulder sucking her nipples and enjoying himself a great deal with that damn smirk of his. She wanted to wipe it off his face. But she wasn't able to when he place his hand now under neath the dress to be rubbing her swollen throbbing clit with his thumb and another finger to drive her wild.

Her head was thrashing back and forth from his hand on her pussy and playing with her clit. Moments later he pulled off the dress completely with placing it on the chair near the door. "I suggest you leave the heels on for the next act Dana Scully." He replied with carrying her over to the kitchen counter to really go after her on her private parts. "Lay back for my tongue to take over now."

She cursed..."Jackass!" Before she almost jump off the counter with his mouth sucking on her throbbing clit...


	8. Chapter 8

She wasn't able to think all that clearly with what Fox Mulder was doing to her. Her own body was giving herself away with dripping already out of her body and onto the counter, his face and the floor.

"Jesus Scully! You're wet as hell and I really haven't done a thing." He replies with lapping her up with his tongue to have her nerve endings on fire searing through her entire body. He was able to bring her up to the very edge of the counter to place his entire face into her and drive her wild even further.

He was holding onto her tight so that she wouldn't be able to move. She was on fire with each and every lick, suck and bite of her clit. She cried out loud when he than placed two fingers up to his knuckles to twist with hitting her G- Spot to have her gush again coating his two fingers.

He pulls them out to lick them dry of the moisture from inside her pussy. He was extremely hard now and he placed his tip at her entrance before warning her. He pushed in stretching her to high water as she moaned from the pressure and filling her fully...

She had never felt anything like it for when it comes to Fox Mulder. Her entire body including her pussy and clit were singing with happiness.

Both of her legs were leaning against his shoulders with his body in between and stroking in and out of her at a pace she tried to keep up with her hip pushing into further hitting her cervix. After a few moments, she was feeling the orgasm building in her lower belly. When he strokes a few more times before she comes hard all over him inside and dripping out.

This had to be in remembering the biggest orgasm she had ever felt with any of the men she was with over the years, including Daniel.

A few more hard strokes with him tiring, he finally came as well with his orgasm that was so strong to wipe him out and falling onto Scully still reeling from hers as well.

****************************************************************************************************

City of Medina Palace

Joan was ready the best she could with what is going to happen very soon. She was being escorted by two of the palace guards. She didn't dare ask right now about her friend Debbie and her health condition after being beaten and raped.

She walks into the private chambers of the king. As she is told by the guard to remove her robe and wait, While the guard left to do his other duties in the palace.

She was very nervous with having to go through this with him and his son Isreal to try and have a baby. It was either this or be beaten, raped and sent elsewhere to be used by others on the slave market.

He comes out from the side entrance coming from his own bedroom. He was completely nude showing how well his body would be at the age of sixty years old. He was well hung for when it came to his wide, long cock. As she notices it right away as he takes her hand to bring into his private bed room for where drinks and food will be available after they are done.

"Please lay down on you're back so that I can suck your pussy and clit before I am able to fuck you. Don't worry I won't hurt you. Even though I tend to over do it with biting a female privates at times." He says as he watches her laying down on his pillows and sheets.

"It's ok master. You can do anything you want of me tonight. Since I understand you're son Isreal wants to take care of me in the morning." Joan takes in a deep breath with waiting for him to move on down to her pussy.

She waited only a moment as his tongue lightly touch her clit to really surprise her. However as the moments went bye. He was getting a little more rough with her clit and pussy sucking, licking and even biting a little to have her on fire from her nerves throughout her entire body.

She kept her eyes closed until she heard that he was going to fuck her now with placing the tip of his enormous cock to enter her swiftly and pushing her legs wider with his knees.

She was being stretched beyond anything she can describe along with being filled completely. Actually for herself, she was rather enjoying it in spite the fact that her friend was beaten because of going against the king and son....

After several hard strokes into her hitting against the cervix. He tells her to get on her knees with her head down into the pillows. He once again enter her hard with his fingers pulling her clit to make her come again with her orgasm.

She cried out from the pain and pleasure at the same time with his cock and her clit being pulled mercifully. "OMG! She says even though she was afraid to say more with his pounding and pulling of her throbbing clit.

He must of felt her urging him on with further pounding and pulling and rubbing her throbbing clit to have her gushing coating his cock inside.

"I am impressed Joan that you were able to let go with you're own orgasm after what had happened to you're friend." He replies to her with helping her up after his own as well.

"I am grateful master. Do you think I can ask you about how my friend is doing?" She had to asked with being worried about her a great deal.

"She is recovering with our own palace physician having checked her out. She is staying in another section of the palace to be watched carefully until she is fully recovered and is able to service us once again. No doubt she has learned a lesson." He response with taking her over to the drinks and food before calling the house maids to take her back to her quarters to bathed and sleep for five hours before his son takes over....


	9. Chapter 9

After feeding herself of fruits, nuts, eggs and juice with rye bread with butter. She was ready to leave with one of the guards to escort her back. When in the hallway Isreal stops her and the guard. Asking him to leave that he was going to take her to his quarters on the other side of the palace.

"Very well I will leave you alone with her. However I will need to inform the king of this Isreal." The guard says to the prince.

"My father already knows what I plan to do. He just didn't mention it to Joan about it. Now I suggest you go about your business else where."

He bows to the prince with leaving for his assigned work area on the ground level of the palace.

"Joan, I wanted to asked you on whether you like me to service you now and in the morning late? I will be gentle with you when I go down on you and fuck afterwards."

She didn't have to think long and hard on the question. This way she would be able to asked him about her friend and see whether she would be able to see her tomorrow and make sure she is fine or not. In spite the fact she really didn't believed what the doctor had to say about checking Debbie out.

"It's fine Isreal. Shall we go to you're private quarters. She was glad that she had on her purple robe walking through the halls that was some what chilly. Once she walked inside to his private quarters with the door being locked by him.

He takes off her robe to admire her body especially her perky nipples. He places his hands on the both of her breasts and taking one of them into his mouth to suck fully and deep to have her moaning.

He switches back and forth with each nipple giving equal treatment before his hand went down to her pussy to spread her folds to rub her swollen, throbbing clit. He pushes her against the door to continue rubbing and placing two fingers inside up and deep to have her crying out from both the pain and pleasure.

She was able to feel his very rock solid cock up against her entrance. She knew what was next from him with his cock entering her quick and hard into her pussy with lifting her one leg to get a better angle.

Her body once again was giving herself away with having an orgasm once he hit her G- Spot. She was dripping down her leg and his cock inside making him smile...He was liking this woman a great as compared to the others not responding to him or his father.

However with Joan, she was responding to what he was doing to her. Currently his mouth was on her right nipple making it hard as a rock to suck and bite as well. She wasn't able to move at all with his cock inside her and Isreal holding onto her hips with the one leg now down while he was pounding into her.

"Please Isreal...HARDER FUCK ME AND RUB MY CLIT!" She cries out loud from the enormous sexual build up inside of her body. Isreal was loving every minute of it with his orgasm on the rise in a few moments.

His heart rate and blood pressure as well were sky rocketing with his breathing and sweat pouring out of his pores sticking against Joan still moaning out loud until finally he comes hard leaving his seed inside her pussy. Hopefully one of these times with the king and prince will make her pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next night that Monica, Angela and Dana Scully wearing clothing and hair colored having been changed walked into the Guilty Pleasures sex club on a Friday night plenty busy with the customers.

Pendrell, Doggett and Mulder walked in separate with paying the hostess at the door. The three agents walked around until they were able to asked by three lovely ladies wearing black leather, whips on their hips. Only Pendrell decided to take up the offer from Miss Kitty wearing a mask and having deep black hair.

He wanted to find out what she was all about.

But in the meantime from the third level watching. Two Muslins and one American were watching the three red hair ladies walking around the sex club needing to be given a great deal of attention. Gary Bushlins working for the club the past six months stayed in the shadows for the most part, while his two Arabia friends only the past month under assumed names in order to work at the club.

Gary had handsome features and was almost six feet tall. "Let me go find out what this lovely lady in the red dress is all about gentlemen." He walks down to the elevator to the first level to meet up with Scully walking into the bar room just opened. She was sitting in the back waiting for the waitress to come over and take her order.

This is when Gary sat down across from her. Right away Scully noticed him. As Gary being a smooth talker asked on whether she wanted a drink or food.

"Why can't I have both Gary?" She asked with licking her lips at the sight of him while giving him the hint she was more interested other than food or drink.

"Sure you can sweetie. Maybe afterwards I will be able to show you around the club since I work here. What is you're name by the way?"

"My name is Dana Scully, and I work for a shelter for women losing their homes.

I would be very glad to have you show me the club inside and out. I have all night Gary with no one waiting for me." She replies even though Fox Mulder was sitting in the front of the bar trying to listen in to the conversation.

She was being a little too friendly with the man buying her a drink and food.


	11. Chapter 11

"Doggett have you been able to see Scully any where?" Frantically he asked him with Monica standing in the back ground listening in.

"No I haven't. Why do you asked Mulder?" He moves in closer to him looking nervous in his demeanor.

She went in with one of the customers and never came out two hours later. However I did see the man she was with later and I questioned him. He had said she had gone gone to sleep with turning off the apartment phone and cell." Mulder replied....

"Do you believe him at all?" Doggett asked with getting the feeling that the customer had lied. "Do you want me to go over and check and see that she is home? I understand you at times carry a spare key."

"Yeah I do Doggett." He takes the key off his key chain from his pants. Here you go John. If she is really home, she is going to give you holy hell for waking her up. Otherwise if she is not home, there is differently going on with that man lying." Mulder made the suggestion with seeing John leaving with Monica as well following.

Meanwhile Pendrell and Angela came over after Mulder asked them prior on whether they have seen Scully. " There is no sign of her, Mulder.

Pendrell says to the supervising agent for the case.


	12. Chapter 12

And what Gary was planning she had no idea what is going to hit her once they get inside one of the rooms. This is where with an emergency back entrance Scully will be knocked out and taken into a small brown van and head for a processing area before heading for the airport and ship her over to the city of Medina.

However right now Scully was playing it nice and easy with this man Gary. "Don't worry sweetie I can pay my way to use the room. " She handed him the money to give to the hostess at the computer terminal on the first level before asking for the third level room.

"I will take care of it Dana." He walked over to the hostess to pay for the third floor room. Plus it was an signal to the other two involved in the slave traffic operation to be ready with the brown van. "All set we have the first level 23. The third level is filled with tonight being really busy. So I hope you don't mine Dana?" He replied with a half crooked smile.

"Of course not Gary. Shall we go I am anxious to have my stress level relieved with the sex." She says even though she had no choice for the moment.

They walk over to the room with walking inside. While Mulder was watching from across the ways wondering what she was doing. He wasn't liking what she had decided to do with going inside the room with a stranger she doesn't know at all.

As soon as Scully walked inside. Gary came from behind her with a cloth filled with a gas to knock her out. She was fighting him, however Gary was able to place the cloth over her face to have her fall to the floor a moment later.

He was able to go open the emergency door without no alarm on it. Since he was able to disconnect the wiring of the alarm to alert the police.

He opens the door with his two associates waiting. "We need to get her into the van quick. I believe she lied about her job position. I think she works for some type of law enforcement. I had kept noticing a tall man wearing a black leather watching out for her in the background."

Quickly they carried Scully into the back of the van with tying her wrists behind her back, along with her ankles tied. Gary placed a piece of tape over her mouth until they reach the processing warehouse.

*****************************************************************************************************

Fox Mulder was worried. He was wondering why she hasn't come out after two hours being inside the sex room. He was Gary walking around with other customers wondering what was going on. He had to asked him since he was with her earlier.

"Excuse me, who are you to be asking me things like this?" Gary says to him with slight annoyance in his tone of voice.

"I am a good friend of hers. Do you happen to know where she was going afterwards?" Mulder was curious since she wouldn't leave without saying a word to him or the others on the case.

"She had said that she was going to go on home with being very tired. Saying something about shutting off her phone and cell in order to get a good night sleep. Now if you will excuse me I have work that needs to be done."

"Sure." Mulder now was scared that something might of happened to her. He needed to find Doggett and Pendrell and ask for their help to look around for her before calling Skinner for additional help.


	13. Chapter 13

City of Medina

Ever since the slave traffic ring had started up over seas. Interpol, The F.B.I. and other agencies have been working hard to look for the women taken from three countries and the United States. An agent under cover as a guard was put into place trying to get friendly with those brought in from the States. Two of them us Joan Ember and Debbie Collins.

He was playing the tough guard name Alba dark skin. He had heard through the grape vine that another woman from the states will be arriving with-in the next 24 plus hours after she is processed. Right now he went to check on Collins after being cleared by the doctor to begin sexual activities her again. But this time with orders from the doctor to try and go light instead of the roughness and biting.

Changing into his brown robe as part of the guard sentry. He walked the chilly hallways to the third level bathing pool and food area for the slaves. This is where Debbie Collins will be waiting with given the word that someone was coming to pleasure her and vice versa. He had to hide both his radio and cell-phone in order to make contact with his superior office in London, England.

He climbed the three flight of stairs to reach his location. He saw the woman Debbie being attended to by the maids to help finish bathing her for Alba arriving. 

He walked over to them wrapping a towel around her to dry off and bring her over to him and laying down on the pillows to begin...

****************************************************************************************************

John Doggett and Monica arriving at Scully 's apartment in Georgetown used the key to get inside with no one around. Even her bed was still made along with everything else in place. Since she was basically a neat freak from over the years.

"It just doesn't make any sense that she is not here or any place else." John says to his wife coming from the living room.

"I have a bad feeling that Dana might of been taken as well as part of the slave traffic ring. And if this is the case John, she is going to be in a great deal of trouble as a sex slave some where." Monica replied with feeling strongly with her statement to John.

"I need to call Mulder and let him know that she isn't here at all." John pulled out his cell-phone to connect with him right away.

"Any sign of her, John?" Mulder asked outside of the club having talked to A.D. Walter Skinner. There is going to be a mass search through the state of Washington, D.C. and any long distance flights overseas that can carry a woman in a container with wearing a air mask inside a cargo hold.

"Nothing at all. Everything is in it's place as it should be for when it comes to being clean freak. What did Skinner have to say?"

"A full scale search alert has been issued to look for the agent taken no doubt from the Guilty Pleasures sex club. And I bet that employee Gary has something to do with it. I will as with Markinson and Pendrell will be my back up for when we arrest him. We just need to know where he's located inside. I will call you later with the results of the arrest." He hangs up to wave Pendrell and Markinson over to be ready with their weapons.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a small warehouse in Georgetown for where the small brown van had brought over their latest slave to be sent overseas.

Dana Scully still out from the knock out gas was brought into the warehouse for where her clothes were taken off and examined by one of the doctors hired to check the clients out before leaving the states.

She was tied to a slab table face down. Doctor Alba Remus with 20 years in the profession and paid very well by those involved with the slave traffic ring. She was starting to come around and the doctor spoke in her ear too stay clam or else certain people were going to hurt her.

Talking softly telling to make heads and tales of where she currently would be right now. "Why do you have me here?" She ordered with the doctor not liking her bullshit from her mouth.

This is when he opened her cheeks to place two fingers inside with the gloves he was wearing to hurt her with pain inside her cheeks.

She tried to fight him with the restraints holding her tightly.

She was feeling wide opened to him. After checking he then untied her to place her onto her back with tying her again with Scully trying to push him away almost hitting him in his face. However he was much more stronger than Scully with the restraints in place and the doctor raising her legs with a pulley in order to play with her pussy and clit to get even with her.

"Get the hell away from me, bastard !" She scream out from when he placed two fingers inside of her with the gloves to feel her wetness. She turned her head to hide her shame from being touched like this. And before she knew it. The doctor was licking her clit with his touch and mouth making her cry out....

He was going to make her pay for the mistake she made with almost trying to punch him out on the table. He wanted more from her with positioning her legs as far as they could go and slanting the table so that he can reach and fuck her hard to make his point with behaving.

She has never been through a situation like this accept for maybe Phfaster or Duane Barry. She needed to stay calm as possible until it's her time to break away at some point for where ever they would be taking her.

He was rock solid hard as he places the tip of his cock at her entrance being wet as her own body was betraying her. He slowly pushes in with her crying out from the intrusion inch by inch until he's able to touch her cervix and G- Spot.

The doctor told her to beg for mercy or else he will continue his pounding into her. She screamed out as his hands went to her nipples to squeeze them hard. "Beg Dana for mercy and I will stop this torture on you." He replied with stroking in and out of her at a slow pace and than speed up until he hears the words out of her mouth.

Finally she gives in for now and swallowing her pride. "I beg for mercy doctor. PLEASE STOP!" She cried out until he stops and finishes with his orgasm quickly in the bathroom leaving her alone tied for a few moments until he was done and washing himself up.

Afterwards he came out to lower her legs and taking a wash cloth to clean her of her pussy and inside. Until it was time to get her ready for the transfer overseas....


	15. Chapter 15

24 hours later arriving in the city of Medina. A small black van with two drivers carrying three containers with three female slaves processed from the United States with Dana Scully asleep with wearing an air mask inside the container.

The three would be slowly woken inside their quarters with the other ladies as well slaves to those inside the palace and as well the King and Prince.

The security guards involved with protecting the King and Prince. They were ordered to open up the containers and get the three out and placed onto the pillows. "Lets leave them here until it's time to bathe and feed them before the King and Prince decides what to do with them at this time.

Alba replied to the rest of the guards moving away to continue on with their duties inside the palace. Alba had to play it coy for now with the sex activities with the ladies. And including the woman name Dana Scully, he had found out that she is an F.B.I. agent on assignment into looking into the slave traffic ring. She had been taken and brought here.

He had to leave and make that call when he gets the chance to contact her boss when she is awake. But for now he had to head back to his work downstairs in the court yard.

*******************************************************************************************************

Agent Fox Mulder stormed into A.D. Skinner's office with everyone else assigned to the case. "Will you please calm down Mulder! I will be talking to my overseas contacts and find out on whether Scully has been spotted any where. Something is bound to come up with search this huge for when it comes to the slave traffic ring. And besides I understand that Gary Bushlins is going to talk to us once he is processed downstairs."

"Are we allowed at the interrogation sir?" Mulder asked as with the others worried about Dana Scully and what is happening to her.

"You're be able to listen in behind the glass everyone. While I will be asking the questions." There was a phone call from his secretary/Wife. "What is it Evelyn?" He asked in a serious demeanor with asking the question.

"They are ready downstairs." She replies with the information.

"Thank you." He said before turning to face everyone worried." Lets go Gary has been processed and wants to talk to us everyone." He gets up from his chair to head out of his office with the five following.


	16. Chapter 16

INTERROGATION ROOM J. EDJAR HOOVER BUILDING

"All right lets have it Gary. Where is agent Dana Scully?" Skinner tried to stay calm and collective with the start of the interrogation. It was basically the same behind the glass. Even though Fox Mulder was steaming with ready to blow his top.

"From what I understand all of the slaves were taken to the Arabia city Medina over seas. For where they will be serving the King and Prince at the palace." He says with his heart racing like crazy with being nervous as hell.

"Why Gary? Were they sent their and no place else?" He wrote down the information on a yellow pad for his records for when it's time to put together a rescue team to rescue Scully and the others.

"For sex of course! Plus the fact that the slave ring inside the palace is getting paid a great deal of money for the slaves, along with gold and other elements Mr. Skinner." He played with his fingers to try and stay calm.

"If we plan a rescue. How much security is involved in and around the palace in Medina Gary?" He asked with thinking about agent Mulder and the others to head overseas, along with himself once he speaks with the director about the rescue plan.

"There are always ten guards outside and six inside protecting the key areas near the King and Prince, along with the slaves. However their is a tunnel that you're people can use to get inside the palace and avoid the guards." 

"Is it possible that you're able to draw to show us where exactly this tunnel will be located?" Skinner asked with looking over at the glass behind him.

"I can. Just give me a piece of paper and I will do my best with the drawing Mr. Skinner." Gary takes the paper from Skinner's hand along with a pencil to start making the drawing from his mind of where the tunnel would be around the palace grounds.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Dana Scully and the two other female slaves were brought into the palace and given an inspection by those guards working in the area of the slave quarters.

They were told to take off there robes for the bodily inspection before going to see the king and prince to be serviced. Scully wanted to fight from the two guards with checking them out sexually with the looks of their eyes with the lust.

"Don't touch me!" She spat out at the one guard placing his one hand on her breast. However he was able to get the best of her with pushing her down onto the ground and the other guard holding her hands over her head. While the first guard pulled opened her legs to have his cock out of his pants now hard to enter her dry going inside to have her screaming from the intrusion.

She wasn't able to move at all as a third guard held unto her legs wider further to be hurting. He was pounding into her extremely hard to have her crying now from the pain. "This will teach you a lesson to fight back the sexual advancement in this palace. Soon you will be meeting up with the King and Prince Isreal." He said with just about ready to cum deep inside her with letting out a grunt from his orgasm.

"Can I have my fun with her?" The second guard asked with letting go of her arms from behind her back.

"Sure! But instead of this floor. Tie her to that post with the ropes that I will provide in a moment. Pulling them out from the one drape hanging inside the area of the pool for where all slaves are bathed. Walking over to him holding her up with the third guard so that she wouldn't get away. "Here you go with the ropes just enough to tie her hands and ankles. Just make sure her legs are wide enough to do further damage with you're cock."

Scully tried to scream with being pulled over to the post. There wasn't a thing she was able to do accept suffer right now until it's time to make her escape if possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Scully felt nothing but pain being raped several times by the guard. He would bite her nipples to make them bleed as she cried out several times with no one to help her out. Until Prince Isreal came in to see what the guard was doing to her.

"You fool! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He pulled him off her and knocked him to the ground. While calling other guards to have him taken and place into a cell until they decide to do with him.

He asked them to take the woman down and have her cleaned up in the pool while asking for the palace physician to check out Scully for any further injuries.

She was crying when they placed her into the warm bath to help soothe her pain a little. Two maids help wash her with the soothing cloth with her nipples having stopped bleeding. "Are you still in pain down below?" The young girl pointed to her vagina.

"Just a little now. Do you understand me?" She asked since many of the people she had seen spoken a different language.

"Yes, I understand you, Dana. The doctor will be here soon to check you out overall. But for now just try to relax until he gets here." She replied to make Scully feeling better.

Moments later the Indian doctor arrived with his physician's bag. He saw the women inside the bath with the maiden helping her. He asked to have her brought to her quarters so that he can exam the female.

With help from the guards. They placed her on a stretcher with the two guards to bring her into the quarters. After moving through the hallway with the chill. They enter into the quarters with the doctor following behind, while she was placed onto the pillows. He asked to be alone in order to check the woman out from top to bottom.

Taking out his instruments, gloves and tissue bottle to take a sample of her insides and have it sent off to a lab in the city of Medina.

"Please take it easy. I am here to help you out Dana Scully. What those men do to you was totally out of line." He says with bending down to check her nipples. He cleaned her up with the alcohol wipes to wash off the dry blood. There wasn't any real damage done to both of the nipples. He placed two small bandages to cover the cuts. He would be back in a few days to make sure she is doing well. "I need to take a tissue culture and send it to the lab for any damage done inside you're vagina. Please relax, it will only take a moment." He says with her looking contently seeing the culture sample, gloves and a cotton swap.

"Thank you for helping me out doctor. I just can't believe it that I let those men get the best of me." She cried out with feeling the pressure of his fingers inside with the cotton swab.

"All done Dana. You can relax now while I give you a shot for pain in the arm." He did what he had to do with the butter fly needle to give her the shot in her right arm after finding the correct vein to take effect correctly.

"Maybe I will be able to sleep without those bastards bothering me for awhile. " She placed the covers over her body to try and sleep with the doctor packing up to leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Walter Skinner had finished his interrogation with the suspect Gary and placed in his cell only to be transferred to a maximum security prison until his sentence comes up with the circuit judge for the Washington, D.C. area.

Skinner had asked Mulder, Doggett, Pendrell and two special agents in the field of terrorist attacks. Agents Johnson and Marlin working in the area with training other agents in the same field.

He asked everyone to come into the conference room with director Wilson to listen in on the meeting. Since he's the one giving the permission to go ahead with the rescue. The last one to arrive was Pendrell having been asked as a last minute replacement.

Mulder sat next to A.D. Skinner since it was his partner Dana Scully having been taken from the Guilty Pleasures sex club. As of right now with the information provided by the suspect Gary .

"I want everyone to study the drawings that I had made copies of to get inside the tunnel and into the palace to look for Scully and the rest of the women that were taken for the slave traffic ring. We need to be heavenly armed with a number of guards both outside and inside the palace." Skinner passes along the drawings to everyone inside the conference room.

Next was the director speaking. "Gentlemen you're flight leaves tonight at ten p.m. at Dulles International airport main terminal C. Your flight is in their computer systems with all tickets included. You just need to show your I.D. for the F.B.I. and your be able to get on the overseas flight, along with you're passports, you will need as well. Once all of you leave here to gather your gear and other items for the trip overseas." Director Wilson replies to his agents.

"I will be coming along to help out with the rescue. What ever we do, just be sure that we don't start an international flap over this with this particular country already is on thin ice with the White House and the United Nations. That's if for now, see you all at the airport at nine p.m." Skinner said with getting up from his seat with watching everyone leave to speak with the director briefly.

A moment later. "Don't worry sir, we will get Scully back as with the others. Fox Mulder is going to go crazy once he gets there wanting to ring someone 's neck with taking her in the first place." Skinner responded.

"Just keep an eye out on all of them including agent Fox Mulder. Those two have gotten really close of late and you know what I am talking about?" Director Wilson exclaimed with his statement about them becoming romantically involved.

"Yes, sir I do know about it. I just don't say anything since there success rate with all cases is very high. I need to get going home to get ready for the flight. I will try to call you when I get the chance director. " He leaves the conference room to take his vehicle home while his wife will catch a cab home.


	19. Chapter 19

It was exactly 8.55 p.m. when everyone of the team for the F.B.I. had shown up at the terminal. A.D. Walter Skinner with his back pack had already spoken with security with the container filled with weapons to be placed in the cargo hold. With the security officers, they watched the one container being lifted onto the plane heading for overseas.

Fox Mulder walked up to Skinner. "Has there been any further information?" He asked with dropping his back pack onto the ground for now before moving over to the terminal counter before heading on board the over seas flight.

"Nothing at this time agent Mulder. Everything is all set with the container being placed in the cargo hold. We shouldn't have any issues once we show our visas to security before entering the plane. Does every one have their visas?" He asked with everyone shaking their heads and including agent Pendrell feeling some what nervous.

"Sir how long is this flight going to be?" Pendrell had to asked since he never liked being on planes a long time before his anxiety kicks in.

"There is going to be one connecting flight to England before taking the flight into the airport of Medina. This is where trouble might come in with the security officers. Otherwise it's going to take a total of 18 plus hours Pendrell. Does that answer you're question?"

"Yes, it does sir. Thanks." He took in a deep breath with trying to keep himself calm.

*****************************************************************************************************

The next morning... City of Medina PALACE

Dana Scully was woken by the maids to be taken into pool for her bathe before the guards start with her again with orders from the doctor to go soft with her instead of being rough.

She hated this completely having to be treated like this as with the other slaves. She had heard that one woman had hit the fancy for the eyes of the King and Prince Isreal. However as it had turned out, she was exclusive for just the King.

Being told to sit down in the warming water. The maids started to wash her from head to toe to make sure to keep her clean. The maids had taken the small bandages off her nipples to be cleaned. There wasn't any issues with infection. Since the small cuts on both had closed up for the guards to suck if needed be.

After she was cleaned. It was time to be fed with fruits, boiled eggs, bread and juice or water. She was hungry and eat everything on her plate.

Afterwards she saw three guards coming over to her to be wanting sex with her. She had no choice but to submit to them or else she would be hurt further. "Slave take off you're robe so that we can begin fucking you." Sireal says to Scully being the tallest and biggest cock hung. He told her to lay down on the pillows with the other two holding her wide legs into place while he slowly placed the tip of his cock at her entrance.

She was not wet, so it was going to hurt somewhat with him entering her. She hung onto the sides with her hands from the huge cock stretching her beyond her limits. She cries out while the other guards started to suck her nipples gentle. Even though they were not liking the doctor's orders to go soft with the slave.

Sireal finally was able to fill her up completely with his enormous cock hitting up against her cervix. She was able to feel every ridge and inch of him inside as he starts to stroke inside and out of her stretching further. He wanted to go rough with the slave. But then again he had orders this time around. Sliding in and out of Scully now with her entire body giving in to have her dripping wet. She was pissed off that her own body gave into it.

He was on the verge of coming after a few more strokes before his orgasm erupted inside of her pussy. After pulling out, he asked the next guard to fuck her.

However he wanted her on knees to fuck her from behind. She gets on her knees with her head into the pillows feeling scared for her life. She braced herself when his cock stretching her further with sliding in from her wetness. She needed to breath with her pussy being filled to the brim. Plus the fact that he was licking the crack of her ass to have her cringe further....

He didn't waste any time fucking her hard and deep with her cries being loud. He held onto her hips pushing her further into him. He was chuckling with fucking this slave being nice and tight with her muscles milking him for his worth....

She wasn't able to take anymore from this guard. She was throbbing inside and her clit when he started to grab it hard with his fingers. She tried to push away a little to relieve some of the pressure building inside with another orgasm about to happen with her inner walls. And before she knew it, she gusted.

It was a few moments later with the pounding ended with his orgasm filling her with his cum and dripping out of her and onto her legs and pillows.

This went on for another hour as the third man wanted her tied up against the pole fucking her hard with her one leg being held by the one guard Sireal holding her leg wide while the third man pushed up into her making her crying out. No one bothered with her taut nipples at this particular time.

He pushed in further to be up against her cervix before pulling out and back in once again stretching her pussy beyond her limits. He used his fingers to rub her swollen, throbbing clitoris to have her cry again. "PLEASE STOP ALREADY!" She tries to beg to them to stop fucking her.

"Not an chance slave. Just because you complained about being fucked. We are going to add another hour to your punishment. How do you like being fucked slave?" Sireal announced as the third guard continued to fuck her hard while Sireal stretch her leg further to be wide open further. As she was being pounded by him seeming like a long time. She didn't know on how much longer she will be able to take....


	20. Chapter 20

She was angry now past the point that she wasn't able to feel any more by those bastards. It was just too bad that the doctor wasn't around having been given a shot to be sleeping for a long time. This didn't help her at all accept maybe the king or prince.

Even though they had there own issues with the slaves they have including the one name Joan and Debbie Collins having been taken from the Guilty Pleasures sex club. Debbie was recovering from a brutal rape attacks by the guards. While Joan insisted with her decision to try and have a child by either the king or the prince. She was just too scare to do anything about it with being afraid of being punished like her friend Debbie.

But in the meantime.

The guards decided to stop their punishment against Scully. Asking the maids to come over and bring her over to the pool to wash her up, fed and then to her quarters to rest. They were tired of the woman with not being responsive any further with their fucking her.

She was in a great deal of pain. However with being in the pool it's going to help her a great deal with the young girls helping to wash her up from those hurting her a great deal. Even though this time around there was no biting at all. She didn't know on whether this was a godsend at all with no biting unlike earlier when there was those awful guards biting her nipples and her clitoris.

"Please Dana, let us take care of you here with the lavender cleanser to how wash away the dirt from those awful guards." The young girl Mary Belle says to her with Scully smiling for the first time in a long while.

After some time she was beginning to feel some what better from the bathe to help with the pain and throbbing of her vagina from the constant pounding of their cocks inside her.

Placing a purple robe on her as with slippers to match. They walked her through the chilly hallway to have her lay down in her quarters and falling asleep instantly. The maidens left her alone to head back to the location of the bathe.

******************************************************************************************************

They had arrived in the city of Medina having a black van waiting for them at the airport and placing the container carrying the weapons. They were only 15 minutes away from the palace grounds. They would have to change clothing before getting dark and start the process of getting and finding the tunnel on the drawing provided by Gary.

Fox Mulder was very anxious to get started even though it was going to get dark in less than an hour. 

***********************************************

They started to move quickly with finding the tunnel and getting inside with the flash lights to see where they would be going.

It wasn't going to take all that long with finding the correct door to get inside the palace and finding Scully and the other ladies taken. So far they had been lucky not to run into any of the guards with getting dark outside.

Finding themselves with breaking apart to look around for Scully and the others. Gary had said that the slaves would be on the third floor of the palace over or near the bathing pool. This is where there quarters would be.

Skinner was with Mulder checking the quarters to find two of them empty. While the next one they were very lucky to find Dana Scully asleep. Skinner placed his hand over her mouth so not to scream out.

"OMG! You're both here?" She said with Mulder helping her up. 

"Are you all right? He asked with seeing the bruises on her wrists. 

"I can't go into detail now Mulder. We need to get the other six out of here before they are hurt further." She replied in trying to walk with being sore down below. She will say something later once she is out of this palace and away from the nasty guards.

"Don't worry Scully. The rest of them are with us to get them out of here. " Skinner choked out the words with helping her as with Mulder.

Doggett and Pendrell had Debbie Collins and three others with them more than happy to leave. While Joan really didn't want to leave. But she had no choice other than the fact that she just might get hurt further once the king and prince find out that the slaves have been taken from them.

Joan was with the other three of the team carrying the heavy armor just in case the guards try to attack them.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Skinner announced with leading back to the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

However they did run into two of them near the tunnel area. Even though the three terrorists experts were able to take them out with the silencer to kill them with hitting the both into the chest.

One of the agents quickly went to check to find out on whether they were dead or not. "THEY WERE!" Skinner gave the orders to get all of the woman into the back of the large van big enough to hold everyone. Mulder told Skinner that he would be in the back checking on Scully.

"Fine Mulder. We need to get to the airport quickly." He replied with starting up the van with the key before moving off. He asked everyone to hold on with the quickness of the way he was going to move the van.

Meanwhile there was an alert going out inside the palace with all guards to try and find where the slaves have gone. The king and Prince were extremely upset that Joan wasn't able to be found, as with the rest of the American slaves.

In his native tongue. The king speaks to the guards in a tone that was some what dangerous ordering them to find them or else there will be hell to pay. 

Alba was one of those guards. He needed to find his way out of the palace before he's caught with being the one under cover officers working for Interpol and other agencies. He walked away from those busy checking every nook and cranny.

Once out of the palace and heading for the airport. When he's back in England. He will be able to give a full report to his superiors. However he was glad that the American slaves were able to get out from officers no doubt working for the F.B.I.

**********************************************************************************************

Reaching the airport. Skinner spoke with the security officers with showing the proper papers and visas. Giving them permission to have the transport ready on runway number two. The weapons that they carried were placed abroad in the back part of the transport plane. They will be stopping off briefly in England before heading for the United States and Dulles Washington, D.C. international airport.

While on board the transport plane there were three doctors to exam and help the american woman with any health issues. Of the worst was agent Dana Scully needing to be checked with sending the agents up front until the doctors were done with everyone.

**********************

Fox Mulder was worried after finding out by Scully that she was raped several times over by the guards. She was in a great deal of pain inside her vagina, clit and her anus. This also includes her nipples very raw, tender and starting to bleed again with the cuts on her nipples.

The doctor and his assistant worked on Scully for an hour making sure she will be fine until they get her to the hospital. She is going to be needing a therapist to discuss what had happened to her as with the rest of the women to be asked a number of questions by the authorities.

This includes Joan and her friend Debbie Collins.


	22. Chapter 22

Making it to the airport and getting on board the transport plane without a problem. The doctors on board will be checking out the women. While the agents were told to go up front while the three doctors, nurses and assistants to make sure everyone was doing fine.

Even though agent Dana Scully was the worst of the bunch. She was in pain from her vagina having been damaged from the constant fucking by the guards inside of the palace. Doctor Hiber a specialist having been asked to come along for the trip. He would be able to check to see on just how much damage was done to Scully before deciding on a course of action.

No doubt she will be needing a hospital once they land in the states and Washington, D.C. Agent Fox Mulder was a total wreck worrying about Scully. It was bad enough that she was barren and not able to have any children. However if there were damage to her pussy inside, she is going to be in the dark for the rest of her life.

Even A.D. Walter Skinner tried to calm him down when one of the nurses came up front to have Mulder speak with Doctor Hiber about his partner. He had gotten up from his seat to head into the back of the transport plane.

This is where Doctor Hiber spoke with him to let the agent know that Scully will be fine once they repair a small section inside her vagina. Otherwise the damage wasn't all that bad as the doctor had thought.

"No doubt she will be needing to speak with a therapist to discuss her feelings in regard to what had happened to her at the palace." Doctor Hiber says to Fox Mulder taking in a deep breath into his lungs feeling much better with the news.

As for Joan, she was upset with leaving the King and the prince. Even though there was a good chance that she might have to take the special over night pill to be rid of any fetus that might be forming in her womb. She really didn't want to have a child in spite the fact she was forced into the situation and brain washed with the idea from the King and Prince.

No doubt they are frantic now that she had disappeared from the palace.

And they were with being pissed off with any guard looking for Joan and the others. Or else they would be punished over all.

As for Alba, he was able to leave the palace without anyone noticing. He arrived at a smaller airport with showing his badge and visa. He was able to rent a small twin engine plane to head on over to England with enough fuel to get him there. Afterwards he would be able to contact his superior officer of Interpol and go from there with his life and job.


	23. FINALE

Arriving back into the states and Washington, D.C. Dulles airport. Ambulances were waiting to take all seven of the women to Washington, D.C. Memorial hospital for where they will be checked out further as with Dana Scully.

Doctor Sandy Alverez would be taking over Scully's case. She was given a full report on what had transpired overseas. She made an exam of her and most of all her vagina, anus and nipples. She needed to do some repair work inside her vagina to close up the cuts that was made by those that had raped her several times while in captivity.

She had asked the operating room number one to have it made ready. While agent Fox Mulder, Skinner and Pendrell would be in the waiting room for any news.

Mulder had fallen asleep on the couch when Doctor Alverez came in to let them know that agent Dana Scully will be just fine with a few weeks in a rehab center before going on home."

"And her mental state Doctor Alverez?" Mulder had to asked.

"She will be talking with therapists while she is here and in the rehab center until we see fit that she is able to go on home. I have always found that the best therapy would be getting right back into the thick of things, and this including sexual activity."

Mulder blushed as with Pendrell.

************************************************************

The King and Prince Isreal weren't arrested since they weren't the ones running the slave traffic ring. However they did have one request with the State Department to come to the states to see Joan and asked on whether she would like to come back to the palace as the King's Consort solely.

They would need to wait three weeks for the request with the proper security to guard them while they were in the Washington, D.C.

Meanwhile Dana Scully was sent to the rehab center just outside of Washington, D.C. for where she will stay for two weeks before going home finally. Her sessions with the three therapists worked wonders for her over all demeanor. She had gone home to call her partner/friend/lover to come on over after changing into a beautiful purple night gown to knock his head out of sync.

She waited almost an hour before he finally arrived with letting himself into the apartment with his key she had given to him.

After closing the door and turning to face the love of his life. Dana Scully takes his hand to bring him into her bedroom to show what she can do with him in bed......

**********************************

Joan agreed after speaking with the king. She packed up and left the states to head back overseas and the palace for where she would spend of the rest of her life with the King....They eventually had three children with two boys and a girl to eventually take over years later.....

THE END


End file.
